Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen (seit Ende Oktober 2011)
thumb|Klausowitsch (2011)thumb|298px|Kridolf daheim (2011)Seit Ende Oktober 2011 ist die österreichisch-rosarussische Drogenband Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen, kurz DW, wieder aktiv. Sie zählen zu den populärsten und erfolgreichsten Gruppen im Bereich der Drogenmusik. Der Frontmann ist Klausowitsch, der auch als Produzent der Band tätig ist. Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen stehen bei CD King unter Vertrag und genießen aufgrund ihrer Leistungen Kultstatus in der Drogenszene sowie in der Musikszene allgemein. Ihre bekanntesten Songs sind Kifflegende und Hyperaktiv. Bisher hat die Band weltweit 14 Top-10-Hits vorzuweisen. Mit Schnupfen feierten sie 2016 ihre erste Spitzenplatzierung in den Singlecharts. Geschichte Anfang und Auflösung Im Verlauf des Jahres 2011 veröffentlichte die Band unter verschiedenen Namen, zuletzt unter ihrer heutigen Bezeichnung, vier Alben, wovon drei indiziert wurden. Vor allem bekannt wurde das Trio durch den Hit Dieser Geruch, der ihren Durchbruch markierte. Der Song rückte Hackistan bis in die Top 20 vor, erreichte Goldstatus und avancierte weltweit zu einer langlebigen Drogenmusik-Hymne. Dieser Geruch leitete den weltweiten Durchbruch der Drogenmusik im Mainstream ein. Anfang Oktober gab Anton den Ausstieg aus der Band bekannt, da er sich vorübergehend von der Drogenszene distanzierte. Durch den wenig später folgenden Ausstieg von Isaac löste sich die Gruppe kurzzeitig auf. Sie wurden später in der Rebellenband Wirklichkeitsgetreu musikalisch aktiv und veröffentlichten kostenlose Musik gegen das Regime des damaligen hackistanischen Kaisers Hugo. Seit der Neugründung Am 30.10.2011 wurden die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen nach etwa einem halben Monat Auszeit von Klausowitsch, Horst und Kridolf neu gegründet, der Bandname wurde beibehalten. Sie veröffentlichten Kiffex als ihr erstes Album. Es erreichte Platz 4 in den Hackistan Music Charts, Platz 2 in den monströsen 7Charts, wo es nur an Triumphators For Ever scheiterte, sowie Platz 2 in den GIBS MA-Charts. Auch mit der ersten Hitsingle Neinneinneinneinnein erregte das Trio erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit und erzielte einen Top-20-Hit in Monsterrat sowie einen Top-10-Hit am Saturnowitsch. Die zweite Singleauskoppelung Exkiff hingegen schnitt in den Hitparaden miserabel ab und verfehlte die monströsen Top 100. Ab Anfang 2012 waren sie mit der Produktion des Films Störung beschäftigt, der am 4. Mai in den Kinos lief und grottenschlechte Ergebnisse einspielte. Er wurde enorm negativ bewertet, wobei der Film von der Band ganz alleine ohne professionelle Unterstützung produziert wurde. Der Soundtrack zum Film erschien kurz nach Kinostart, konnte die Erwartungen jedoch nicht erfüllen, mit lediglich Platz 62 erreichte er in Österreich seine beste Platzierung. Trotz der schwachen Chart-Performance wurde die Platte zu einem Kultalbum, das noch heute von der Band vermarktet wird und monatlich mehrere hundert Käufer findet. Im Laufe des Jahres war die Band außerdem mit Fusion (DJ Whoopy) und Sun won't go down today (The Noise Boys) an zwei internationalen Top-Hits beteiligt. 2014 erschien das zweite Album Ultrakiff und die Single Ich will was Starkes!, die beide erfolgreich ankamen. Später veröffentlichten sie die Single Antidrogenlied, die in Österreich und Monsterrat die Top 10 erreichte. Der Titel diente zur Tarnung des Songs, denn der Text ist von drogenverherrlichenden und -verharmlosenden Textstellen geprägt. Der Song war jedoch im Gegensatz zu Songs der früheren Wirklichkeitsentflohenen wie Gras ist legal noch zu tolerieren und wurde deshalb nicht verboten. Der erste indizierte Song der Band heißt Suchtmittelsucht. Anfang September 2014 wurden alle Mitglieder auf fünftägigen Entzug geschickt, nachdem sie zusammen beim Kiffen entdeckt wurden. Anfang 2015 erschien das Album Kifflegende, welches sogar in Österreich die Top 10 erreichte und zudem das erste Drogenmusikalbum in den Konter!Charts wurde. Die gleichnamige Single wurde einer ihrer bis dahin größten internationalen Erfolge und stieg ebenfalls in die Konter!Charts ein. In einem Interview im April 2015 kündigte Kridolf an, die Band 2016 verlassen zu wollen, verließ sie jedoch bereits im Mai 2015. Kurz darauf wurde Anton, der bereits bei den ursprünglichen Wirklichkeitsentflohenen aktiv war, als neues Mitglied vorgestellt. Anfang Juni erschien ihr Album Hohes Gras, das sie selbst als "eines der größten Projekte der Drogenmusikgeschichte" bezeichnen. In Monsterrat stieg es direkt auf Platz 1 ein und wurde ihr erfolgreichstes Album. Zudem erreichte es auch die Spitze der Konter!Charts, allerdings durch einen Fehler ihres Labels CD King, das die Konter!Charts ermittelte. Nach einer korrigierten Zählung hätte es nur Platz 3 erreicht. Der Bekanntheitsgrad der Wirklichkeitsentflohenen in Hackistan stieg durch das Album stark an, es wurde mit Gold ausgezeichnet und wurde dort nahezu so oft verkauft wie in Monsterrat. Es ist eines der wenigen Drogenalben, die über eine Million Mal verkauft wurden. Aus dem Album stammt auch die bislang erfolgreichste Single Hyperaktiv, die mit drei Goldenen Schallplatten ausgezeichnet wurde und sich zum Kulthit entwickelte. In Hackistan erreichte die Single im November 2015 Goldstatus, obwohl sie nur Platz 20 als Bestmarke erreicht hatte und sich nach einer Woche nicht mehr in den Konter!Charts befand. Zu Weihnachten 2015 veröffentlichten sie die Weihnachtssingle Schnee, die als solche eher negativ aufgenommen wurde. 2016 erreichte der Erfolg der Gruppe einen neuen Höhepunkt. Nach internationalen Charterfolgen mit den Singles Die Luft ist rein und Rauchen kann tödlich sein (muss es aber nicht) wurde der Song Feuerzeug Anfang Juli in einigen Ländern zum Sommerhit. Im Winter folgte der ebenso erfolgreiche Titel Schnupfen, mit dem die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen zudem ihren ersten Nummer-1-Hit erzielten. Auch auf dem rosarussischen und großdeutschen Markt konnte sich die Band mit diesen vier Hits endgültig etablieren. 2017 wurde das fünfte Studioalbum Adrenalin veröffentlicht, das sowohl in den österreichischen als auch in den monströsen Charts auf Platz 1 einstieg. 2018 erschien nach der Vorabsingle Atemnot das Album Kaum Blut im Alkohol. Im Juni 2019 wurde eine "Deluxe Version" des Albums veröffentlicht, die fünf zusätzliche Songs enthält, an welchen jeweils zahlreiche Gastinterpreten beteiligt waren. Einige Songs der normalen Version wurden teilweise gemeinsam mit anderen Gastinterpreten überarbeitet. Die Single Speed wurde ein Nummer-1-Hit in mehreren Ländern, stieg aber nach einer Woche aus allen Charts aus. Anfang 2020 wurde das Album 420 angekündigt. Es enthält 42 neue Songs und wurde am 20. April 2020 veröffentlicht. Kritik Die neue Band wurde schon anfangs stark kritisiert, nach der Frage, warum es eigentlich eine Wiedergründung gibt; "Von zwei Drogensüchtigen und einem Geistesgestörten! Und schon fahren die Kinder wieder auf Drogen ab!" Das Album Kiffex bewies diese Behauptung. Genre Die Band ist wie vorher ins Hackolyric einzuordnen, hat jedoch auch Elemente des NixDa in ihren Songs aufgenommen, hauptsächlich durch Kridolf. Diskografie Alben Studioalben Kompilationen Soundtracks Singles Gastauftritte Auszeichnungen für Verkäufe Nach Land Unterkategorien